A Boy Can Dream
by Nina Spim
Summary: A noite continua para Rachel e Finn. Continuação de Midnight Girl.


**Parte I**

_She's lying in my bed in just her underwear_

Eram quase três horas da manhã.

Não sabia que o tempo tinha passado tanto assim. Uau. E tudo o que eu tinha feito foi levá-la ao meu apartamento. Bem, teve o chá. E Faithfully. E...

Oh, sim.

E aquele beijo _avassalador_. Minha boca no pescoço esguio dela. Seu gemido, formando o meu nome em seus lábios.

Aquilo tudo estava no meu destino.

Tinha sido acaso. Mas era destino, também.

Cobri o corpo de Rachel com o meu. Estávamos na minha cama. Era de solteiro, mas era o suficiente.

- O que você quer? – eu sussurrei próximo ao rosto dela. Eu tinha me afastado um pouquinho dela para recuperar o fôlego. Quem diria que aquela garota tímida conseguiria roubar todo o meu ar... Mas ali estava ela de olhos fechados, o peito subindo e descendo, conforme respirava pesadamente.

Rachel descerrou os olhos, o hálito com cheiro de romã batendo contra o meu rosto.

- Eu quero você. Eu preciso de você, _agora_. Em todos os lugares, Finn. _Por favor_ – ela parecia implorar mais ou menos como uma gata no cio. Era meio delirante, se quer saber. Era sexy pra caramba. E nunca garota alguma tinha implorado daquele jeito a mim.

Meus dedos apertaram suas coxas, e ela avançou contra mim de novo, me beijando de um modo totalmente metódico. Dava para quase derreter naquele beijo. A cada segundo, aquilo se tornava ainda mais físico e íntimo. Mesmo que ali dentro estivesse meio frio, retirei o casaco e a blusa de lã. O ar gélido me arrepiou, e senti Rachel fazer uma inspeção no meu abdômen.

Soergui o corpo, me desconectando dela. Retirei os sapatos, enquanto a via descer o zíper lateral de seu vestido. Ela jogou seus saltos para longe, sem se importar com nada além de mim, que estava a sua frente. Ficando de joelhos, ela foi a minha direção mais uma vez. Com cuidado, minhas mãos percorreram sua barriga e costelas, até atingir o bustiê do vestido. Refiz o caminho, agora mais desesperado, e puxei a peça até seus seios. Ela levantou os braços, e a livrei daquilo. Não havia sutiã, por isso meus olhos foram parar em seus seios intumescidos, devido, obviamente, ao frio. Ela se encolheu em pouco. Joguei seus cabelos para as costas, para que não houvesse nada entre mim e ela, e a apertei novamente contra mim.

- Eu tô com frio. Maldita Nova York – ela guinchou no meu ouvido. Eu pude senti-la tremer. As ruas deveriam estar marcando menos de zero graus. Havia nevado muito na noite anterior, de modo que a cidade ainda estava um cubo de gelo.

- Você vai ficar quente, espere só – eu respondi, com uma risada baixa.

- Não pare – ela pediu. E então enlaçou meu pescoço com os braços e me beijou de novo; um beijo molhado e urgente.

Não havia nada entre nós, além das nossas roupas íntimas.

* * *

**Parte II**

_I swear I saw the fire in her eyes_

- Você é linda – eu murmurei, enquanto sentia seus seios nas minhas mãos.

Rachel respirava sôfrega. Ela arfou quando minha língua alcançou um de seus mamilos.

- Não para – ela sussurrou, uma palavra gemida atrás da outra.

Ela procurou uma das minhas mãos, a que estava em suas costas, e a posicionou em sua calcinha. E daí, gemeu meu nome de novo.

Aquilo_ parecia_ uma brincadeira.

Ela estava me enlouquecendo.

Meus dedos, vagarosos, atingiram o interior de sua peça íntima. Eu estava tentando ser menos eufórico. Mas digamos que é muito difícil controlar a euforia e a excitação quando se está na frente de uma garota que sabe do que quer.

Santana era meio possessiva na cama. Era bom, não me entenda mal. Mas não me sentia como se estivesse perdendo a sanidade. Rachel estava fazendo aquilo comigo: eu não estava mais raciocinando direito e duvidava muito que ela pudesse me fazer parar agora que tudo tinha se iniciado.

Senti-a separar as pernas quando minha mão escorregou para dentro de sua calcinha. Ouvi-a prender a respiração no meio do beijo quando meus dedos atingiram sua feminilidade.

Seus gemidos iam se prolongando, altos, conforme ela cedia ao prazer. Deitei-a de costas no colchão e continuei a brincadeira lá embaixo. Seu beijo estava urgente. Deixei sua boca para arrastar a minha por seus ombros e depois mordiscar seu pescoço. Marquei-a logo abaixo da orelha, e ela arfou.

Eu estava maravilhado com a cena. Com os gemidos. Com meu nome da boca dela. Ela era a garota mais incrível que eu já tinha tido o prazer de ter ali na cama. Estava me deixando louco.

Escorreguei um dedo para dentro dela, e senti-a se contorcer abaixo de mim. Ministrei diferentes velocidades até que houve O Momento. Podia senti-la ao redor de meus dedos, quente e encharcada. Seu corpo estremeceu diversas vezes e, então, ela ficou quieta, respirando raso. Seus olhos estavam fechados, a boca entreaberta, a respiração batendo no meu rosto.

Mal consegui refrear o sorriso que se formou no meu rosto.

Minha boca foi em direção a dela com o intuito de chamar sua atenção. Ela abriu os olhos e me encarou. Sua face ficou um pouco avermelhada, mas ela aprofundou o beijo na mesma hora. Sua língua encontrou a minha e, juntas, trabalharam por um tempo. Desacelerei o beijo, porque senão seria tarde demais, e me afastei um pouco. Livrei-me da cueca da mesma forma como ela se livrou da calcinha. Rapidamente seus olhos encontraram a minha ereção e houve aquele momento esquisito de novo, com ela corando loucamente.

_Adoro essa timidez dela_, pensei. Tinha alguma coisa extremamente sexy nessa coisa de ela desviar os olhos, plantar sorrisinhos sem jeito e ficar vermelha.

Abri a gaveta do criado-mudo e apanhei um pacote de camisinha. Olhei para ela: Rachel estava meio que encolhida num canto da cama, me observando. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram ela sorriu. Não havia vergonha, agora.

Rapidamente, coloquei a camisinha, sabendo que seus olhos estavam _lá_.

Aquilo era meio esquisito, mas pensando bem, talvez ela estivesse se perguntando como é que eu iria caber nela. Porque ela era tão miúda comparada a mim...

- Vem cá – eu falei.

Ela escorregou de volta para o colchão, os olhos em mim. Meu corpo foi de encontro ao dela, de novo, e percebi que eu parecia uma muralha acima dela. Ela era tão _pequena._

Rachel aproximou o rosto de mim, os olhos nos meus, e encostou os lábios nos meus de leve, apenas roçando neles. E daí sorriu. Eu sorri de volta.

Suas pernas se separaram, e ela fechou os olhos. Investi contra ela com cuidado, sabendo que aquilo era novo. Rachel arfou – tinha sido como um sopro alto demais. Abri os olhos, confuso. Ela expressava desconforto e dor.

Ela era apertada. Por um lado, era simplesmente incrível. Mas, por outro, fiquei pensando: _o que está acontecendo?_ Porque era óbvio que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Seu rosto evidenciava aquilo. Fui mais fundo, tendo ciência de seu gemido surpreso, e foi então que senti resistência dela.

Não dava pra acreditar.

Abri os olhos, não mais preocupado; em pânico.

Engoli um bocado de ar, apenas porque eu estava apavorado demais. Encarei seus olhos cerrados e os lábios apertados.

- Rachel, você é... – sussurrei, incapaz de segurar aquilo pra mim.

Mas tudo o que eu recebi dela foi:

- Não precisa parar. Não pare, por favor.

Aquele jeito dela de implorar acabava comigo...

Não parei, ainda que estivesse meio chocado com o susto.

Tentei ser cuidadoso no início, mas depois de certo tempo não suportei mais. Comecei a me movimentar com mais vontade. Ela começou a gemer com um propósito diferente; seu rosto tinha deixado de exibir dor, e eu soube o meu pânico tinha se dissipado.

Sem aviso, senti-a pulsar ao meu redor, antes mesmo de eu entender o que estava acontecendo. Aquilo foi o suficiente para que eu chegasse ao prazer extremo, também.

Soltei um pouco do peso em cima dela, mas ela não reclamou. Não havia condições de que suportar aquele cansaço e euforia momentânea.

* * *

**Parte III**

_Something about the way she looked at me_

Rachel e eu estávamos aninhados debaixo das cobertas, em silêncio. Sua cabeça depositada no meu peito e suas pernas enroscadas nas minhas.

Apanhei um bocado de cabelo dela e cheirei. Ela inda tinha cheiro de chã de romã. Meus dedos desenhavam formas aleatórias na coluna dela.

Quebrei o silêncio:

- Por que não me contou? – minha voz estava sussurrada.

Rachel não se moveu.

- Você está bravo? – ela quis saber. Seu tom estava tranquilo.

Loucura. Por que eu ficaria bravo? Rachel era incrível, eu teria de ser um imbecil para ficar bravo.

- Não – tratei de dizer suavemente – Mas... Por quê? Você me disse que está na faculdade.

Aquilo estava martelando a minha cabeça desde o momento em que eu soube.

Ela mudou de posição, indo se alojar completamente em cima de mim. Olhou-me nos olhos, séria, sem expressar algo parecido com arrependimento, ou culpa.

- E daí? – ela perguntou, os olhos voando pelo meu rosto – Não existem garotas virgens na faculdade?

- Não sei – falei. Existiam? Eu nunca tinha ficado sabendo. – Deve existir, mas eu nunca...

_Nunca achei que você seria uma delas_, pensei.

Ela me interrompeu:

- Tenho uma amiga que só vai deixar de ser quando se casar – ela disse – Você acha que ela está errada? – perguntou, com interesse.

Franzi a testa e olhei para o teto.

- Eu sei lá – exclamei, parecendo bravo. Eu não estava bravo, é claro. Mas estávamos falando dela. Abaixei o tom, tentando soar mais controlado – Estamos falando de você. Por que nunca aconteceu com você? Você não estava namorando?

Ela soltou uma risada. Havia ainda resquícios de sua risada quando disse:

- Ai, meu Deus. _E daí_? – ela enfatizou – Isso não significa nada. Só... Nunca aconteceu – ela terminou dando de ombros, parecendo muito tranquila.

Voltei meus olhos para ela.

- E por que comigo? A gente acabou de se conhecer.

Ela plantou uma expressão inconformada no rosto.

- Por que não com você, Finn? – ela quis saber – Quer saber? Aposto que nenhum outro cara que trataria tão bem tanto você.

Ficamos em silêncio. Caramba, ela não tinha ideia de que falava. Aquilo parecia completamente inadequado.

Ergui minha cabeça e beijei sua testa. Ela sorriu meio tímida, meio feliz.

- Está doendo? – perguntei. De repente, fiquei pensando: _caramba, se eu fosse uma garota eu já estaria encolhido como uma bolinha, só chorando._ A verdade é que as garotas têm de aguentar coisas que homem algum teria coragem suficiente para suportar.

Mas Rachel rolou os olhos.

- Não importa – ela disse – Sabe o que importa? – Rachel quis saber, num sorriso – Que estou feliz que tenha sido com você.

Não consegui sorrir.

Ainda parecia errado.

* * *

**Parte IV**

_I hear her whisperin' "I love you"__ right before I fall asleep_

Eu sabia que Rachel ainda não tinha adormecido.

Tínhamos mergulhado numa espécie de bolha do silêncio. Não era insuportável ou incômodo; na verdade, era tão confortável quanto tranquilo.

- Rachel? – chamei.

- Oi, Finn.

- Quando estávamos no Public, uma amiga me perguntou quem é a dona do meu coração.

- É mesmo? E o que foi que você respondeu?

- Não consegui dizer nada, porque eu vi você no palco.

Houve um silêncio momentâneo.

- O que isso significa?

- Que acho que... Não, eu_ quero_. Eu quero que você seja o meu amor eterno.

- Sabe que tudo isso é ilusão, não é? Essa coisa de amor eterno, digo. É tipo aquela coisa de a menina ter que dar o dom precioso dela pro cara certo, porque é uma coisa importante.

- Não foi importante pra você? – perguntei.

_Foi importante para mim_, pensei.

- É claro que foi. Mas quem sabe?

- Você não acredita em destino – eu afirmei.

- Não estou negando nada. Só... Não quero ter esperanças demais. E se você vir outra garota em outro bar e se apaixonar por ela?

- Eu já estou apaixonado por você – confessei. Aquilo pareceu ridículo. Eu, apaixonado? Por uma garota que, uma hora atrás, era virgem? Eu diria: de jeito nenhum!

- Você está? – havia incerteza em seu tom.

- Rachel, olha pra mim – eu pedi. Ela se moveu e me encarou – Foi amor à primeira vista. Pode parecer ilusão, como essa coisa do amor eterno. Mas eu acreditei nisso no instante que a vi. Não foi à toa que você esbarrou em mim. Foi destino. E eu não quero renunciá-lo. Porque... Quem sabe? Pode ser a nossa chance de fazer isso dar certo. E eu quero _demais_ que isso dê certo. Eu estou apaixonado por você e não consigo esconder. Não quero você pelo sexo. Não que não seja incrível, mas... Eu quero_ mais_. Quero você inteira. Quero sua alma junto com a minha. Dá pra entender?

Ela ficou quieta, carregando uma mistura de choque com surpresa.

- Você disse tudo isso? – ela perguntou.

- Posso repetir.

Ela sorriu e me beijou.

- Você é um amor – ela disse – Nunca me senti assim, tão acolhida desse jeito. Você sabe como fazer isso.

Ficamos nos encarando. Seus olhos resplandeciam enquanto ela sustentava um sorrisinho pequeno.

- Quero que você fique aqui – eu falei.

- Eu vou ficar, Finn. Porque você está certo. Eu deveria parar com isso. Eu não achava que acreditava no amor o suficiente, mas você... – seu sorriso cresceu, e ela tocou meu rosto – Quer dizer, olha só. Você fez amor comigo de um jeito que nunca vou conseguir esquecer. E você não tem medo de dizer o que sente. Eu deveria acreditar em você. E eu acredito. E eu aceito o seu amor.

Rodei-a com meus braços, apertando de um modo que a fez rir.

- Amei conhecê-lo e quero continuar conhecendo-o – ela disse e olhou para mim, séria e sem jeito. Aquela timidez... – Você é meu. Fielmente. Como na música. Amo você, Finn. Eu amo você de um tanto que acho que preciso sair dançando por aí.

- E você é minha, Rachel. Hoje e sempre.

Ela suspirou de prazer ao ouvir as palavras.

- Vai ser a nossa música?

- Vai ser a nossa música – afirmei.

* * *

**Oi, gente.**

**Continuação de Midnight Girl. Inspirada na canção de A Boy Can Dream (Casey Abrams). **

**Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Love, Nina.**


End file.
